criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown/Dialogues
The WCIA headquarters, London, England... Rosie Deerwood: Hello , welcome to the WCIA. Rosie: My name is Rosie Deerwood, secretary to the chief of the WCIA. I am honored to meet you. Rosie: I have looked at your files and it says you are highly skilled in solving homicides, so I'm sure you can help out with solving international crimes. Rosie: But be warned. This is highly dangerous and confidential information. If you are not up to it, I say you leave now. Rosie: Good, I'm glad you understand the risks. Let's go meet the rest of the team. In the main offices of the WCIA HQ... Rosie: Here are the new recruit, Chief. Flora Russais: Ah! You're here at last, ! Well my name is Flora Russais and I am here with the rest of your team. Flora: Here are your two partners for the job, Elite Force Agent Samuel Robertson and Junior Officer Lauren Wong. Samuel Robertson: Hey, Name>! Nice to see you, I have been waiting for a partner who's about as brilliant as me. Lauren Wong: Hey Samuel, don't say that! We're all the same. Anyway, nǐ hǎo, , I hope we'll get to solve some good cases together. Flora: They're not the only ones here, we also have our favourite coroner, Nicky Saedd. Nicky Saedd: Howdy ! I'm an excellent person for a good reason. I can lasso a bull while making sulfur phosphate! Flora: Those two are highly competitive against each other at their skills. Here are Johan Miller, forensic analyst and David Guguin, our young tech analyst. Johan Miller: Hallo , I'll bet that you will be impressed by my skills in sciences. David Guguin: Heh, not likely, they'll be more impressed in my hacking skills, Johan. Anyway, bonjour, . Flora: Our icy cold profiler Natasha Dmitriyeva and our warm historian, Adam Campney are here as well. Natasha Dmitriyeva: Hello , I can see that you are excited to be a part of the team. As I say, you're part of it! Adam Campney: Hola ! I am Señor Adam Campney at your service! Flora: Now that you are familiar with the team, I would like you to observe the crowning ceremony at Buckingham Palace with Lauren. Lauren: Okay Chief! Let's go, ! At Buckingham Palace... Lauren: I'm excited to see you work! Hey! There's the prince! Prince Daniel: I am honored to be your- PTHUNK! Lauren: Oh my goodness! An arrow just shot the prince at the head! Lauren: Let's go, ! Our first murder has just been committed in front of a crowd so we don't have too much time to waste! Chapter 1 Investigate Buckingham Palace. Lauren: Oh my goodness! The prince is clearly dead due to the arrow that drove through his skull! Lauren: Who would do this? Well let's send this body off to Nicky for autopsy. Lauren: You found the prince's bag? Good! That should give us a clue if where he was this morning! Lauren: You also found broken pieces? Why did you pick those up? You want to piece them back together? Go for it! Queen Suzanne II: , I demand a talk with you immediately! Lauren: Oh! Of course, the Queen! We'll have a chat with you in a moment. Lauren: Well we have a murder to solve! Let's get on the trail! Ask Queen Suzanne about her witnessing of the prince's death. Lauren: We are very sad for your grandson's murder but we need you to answer some questions about his death. Queen Suzanne: Of course. I was watching him being crowned when the arrow hit him in the head. Queen Suzanne: Just when he was going to be crowned king, I hope I can trust you to find my grandson's killer, . Lauren: I see. Well we will solve the prince's murder soon, Your Majesty. Queen Suzanne: Thank you, please do so. Examine Broken Pieces. Lauren: What is it, ? Oh! It's a painting of two boys! One of them looks like a younger Prince Daniel. But who's the other one in the picture? Lauren: Good idea, let's look in the database! Examine Picture. Lauren: So the boy in the picture is Count David, a relative of the royal family! Lauren: He doesn't look very happy in this picture though! Lauren: I agree, , let's ask the count himself! Interrogate Count David about his relationship with the victim. Count David: Hurry up, one must be not late for a match this afternoon. Lauren: Sorry, but we have to ask you about the prince. He's been murdered. Count David: Dead? That's poppycock! I saw him just this morning, he can't be suddenly dead! Lauren: We found a picture that clearly shows that you disagreed with the prince! Count David: Oh, that picture? That's just a slight disagreement we had as children, nothing more! Count David: I'm sorry, Lauren: Well I'm sorry about to tell you about the murder. We'll leave you to your match. Examine Prince's Bag. Lauren: What did you find? A tea cup? Lauren: You're right, there's the name of a nearby tea parlor on it! Lauren: You're right there could be more clues there! Let's go to the parlor! Investigate Tea Parlor. Lauren: So what did you find in the parlor, ? Lauren: Good job, you found the prince's sash! That proves that he was here! Lauren: You also found a faded piece of paper? Well, I don't see too much point of restoring it, it's stained with tea! Lauren: You want to try using the carbon powder on it? Okay, I'll get your dusting kit then! Emily Reuben: Hello, Detectives. Are you here for a cup of tea? Or perhaps a biscuit or a chocolate? Lauren: Speaking of tea, we have to talk to the owner! No thank you but we would like to talk to you about the prince's visit here! Emily Reuben: Oh my, I'm sorry. I'm busy here! Could I come to the station when I have my assistant arrive soon? Lauren: Very well, Miss Reuben, but we will expect you earlier rather than later! Examine Blue Sash. Lauren: Nicely done! You got a perfect sample of the strange stain on it! Lauren: Let's send it over to Johan for analysis! Analyze Strange Substance. Johan: You did amazing picking up that sample, ! Lauren: is doing well on this murder investigation for sure! But what was in that sample Johan? Johan: It's simple! It's Earl Grey tea mixed with a bit of milk and sugar. Lauren: So how does it help us? Johan: I examined the saliva in it and the DNA does certainly not match the prince's DNA in it. The thing is that the tea highly corrupted the DNA sample so I couldn't get any further information about it. Johan: But what I can confirm is that your killer drinks tea. Lauren: Well we now know that our killer drinks tea! I won't lose your faith in catching them even if we have to suspect everyone in all of the United Kingdom! Examine Faded Paper. Lauren: So you managed to uncover the text under the tea stain. Nice job! It says, "The prince must die." Who wrote this? Lauren: Good idea! Let's send it to Natasha and see if she can uncover the meaning behind the writing! Analyze Threat to Victim. Natasha: It is a tragedy to see the prince dead ! I do hope you can find his killer! Lauren: I know it's shocking but you can help by telling us about the threat written to the prince? Natasha: It's a mystery to me. It could be anyone to be honest with you! Natasha: But I haven't lost faith in you, ! If you can find another one perhaps I can put the puzzle together! Lauren: Well, we will try, Natasha. But thanks for your information! Autopsy Victim's Body. Nicky: I'm shocked to see that you already have a murder victim on my autopsy table already! Lauren: You did autopsy him, right? Nicky: Of course, Lauren! I did! Your conclusions were right about the cause of death, . The arrow smashed through his skull so hard I'm surprised he didn't die of the head trauma from it! Nicky: No. It was the immediate blood loss in the aftermath that killed the prince. I suggest to look out for the murder weapon, which is most likely a crossbow. Nicky: I examined the wounds and the arrow and it's clear that your killer handles firearms very well! Lauren: Well we now know that our killer handles firearms! Let's hope the prince was their last target! Later... Lauren: Well, this is a surprising case, ! Lauren: We have a prince's murder and his killer drinks tea and handles firearms. Lauren: We have met the Queen, who is traumatized by the death and Count David, a relative who liked the victim well despite their disagreements. Lauren: There's also Emily Reuben, a tea parlor owner, who knew the victim fondly. I wonder where we should go next- David Guguin: , I have discovered a new lead about your victim! Lauren: What? Chapter 2 Lauren Wong: So we have a murdered prince on our hands. We know that the killer drinks tea and handles firearms. All of the suspects seems to be saddened by the death- David Guguin: , I discovered a new lead about your victim! Lauren: What? David: I discovered that he attended a play at the Globe Theater last night and there was someone following him! David: I contacted the owner. Her name is Alice Sussica. She'll be waiting for you! Lauren: Thanks David! Well , let's go investigate the Globe Theater! Investigate Globe Theater. Lauren: So, what did you find here, ? Lauren: You found the prince's crown! But a part of it has broken off! Lauren: There's some saliva on it. You're right, we can collect a sample! Lauren: You also found a wet piece of paper? Well I'll get your dusting kit! Lauren: I talked to Alice Sussica. She's busy at the moment so we'll have to talk to her later. Lauren: But let's have a look at these clues! Examine Prince's Crown. Lauren: Good job getting the saliva from the crown, . Lauren: We don't have time for analysis! Let's look at it through the microscope! Examine DNA. Lauren: Good, you got a match! It matches to Count David! Lauren: He said his disagreement with the victim was only when they were children. Lauren: Well let's go get the real truth! Talk to Count David about tampering with the victim's crown. Category:Dialogues